1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for combining and optionally distributing beams relative to multiple beam emitters. More particularly, the present invention provides a system for enabling combining or distributing fiber laser beams having different wavelengths and a method for operating the system therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial applications of lasers involve the use of laser heads having single collimators receiving single fibers and supporting respective single laser beams. Most commonly, a single wavelength laser from a laser is employed in a working head for cutting or treating a surface or material.
Laser connector systems are known in the art in an effort to combine respective laser beams through non-fiber connectors upstream from a laser head. The use of conventional connectors prohibits rapid adaptation to different beam selections or wavelength combinations for a rapid-adaptation and flexible process. Typically, the beams are combined via splicing connectors upstream of a laser head. These arrangements are particularly detrimental where combined materials of a diverse nature require cutting or treating with a single beam and there are rapid material changes. For example, where a first material (for example, a film) covers a second material (for example, a sheet material) or a third materials exists, it is often impossible to select a single wavelength best suited for cutting all.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for processing of materials using laser beams from a plurality of sources. Further, there is also a need to provide a system for rapidly selecting and combining laser beams for process efficiency.